


The Darhk Atom

by Crossover_King



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_King/pseuds/Crossover_King
Summary: This takes place in the season finale 3x18 when Ray and Nora were having a moment well this is an alternate extension version Oneshot.





	The Darhk Atom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a good writer but I honestly just ship theses two. Sorry it its two short but I couldn't think of much to come up with so I hope you guys enjoy it and leave comments for me I like to have an opinion if I should continue or not please, Thanks!

The final battle had ended and the totems were given to Kuasa and Mallus was destroyed and Damien Darhk was dead forever. Ray felt so good knowing that he and the legends once again did it. He saw his buddy Nate still in his western cowboy attire walking right up to him. "Well Ray we did it again!" Nate said cheerfully nudging his pal on the shoulder. Ray grinned to himself "Yep, we sure did?" With his usual wide humorous grin. "Hey Nate sorry for that whole punch, kinda suck at lying so I had to think fast!" Patting Nate's shoulder, "So, why wouldn't you just tell me the truth where you and Darhk were going!" Ray looked lost for word for a moment. "Well, um because I know how the team is about going behind each other's backs and sneaking off on the jump ship and the others not knowing where their going, and I knew already that if I told you guys that me and Darhk were traveling back to an event were we already participated in then none of you would approve especially since it was to try to save Nora then I knew I would hear the usual 'she can't be saved Ray!' line!" Nate just tilted his head raising his eyebrows and nodded slightly agreeing with him, "Well that is true, especially since the last time we traveled back to an event we were already in, we ended up breaking time, and especially since it was during a time a demon was on the verge of escaping and taking his giant bat winged form, so ya got me there!" "Hey by the way where is Nora anyways?" Ray suddenly realized that Nora was gone, Ray thought odds are she probably snuck away when they came back to town, or he lost her. "I don't know!, I'm gonna go look around see you back on the ship!" Ray said before taking off going into the street looking for Nora he looked up and down at least two or three streets and finally saw her there she was but he wondered why was she in handcuffs? As she was being escorted by two time bureau agents. Before he knew it he took off after her and in no time at all he finally caught up "Hold on wait I need to talk to her for a second!" The two agents turned around and so did Nora slowly, as Ray started slowing down. The two of them nodded and walked off. Ray looked at Nora and he could tell that she was confused why he was here still. "Or more like a minute to talk to you, I found something on the ship that was your dads, I thought that you might want it, you know to have something to remember him by!" "While I spend the rest of my life rotting in a time bureau prison!" Nora said holding up he cuffed wrists and putting them back down. Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out a black rock that looked smooth and had some kind of engraved symbols on it. Ray slowly and gently set the rock into Nora's cupped hands as he saw her look down at it surprised and then back up at him. "My fathers time stone!" She looked at Ray as if she was almost about to cry. "I know it's not much but your dad died to give you a second chance Nora!" He straightened his face sounding a little more serious now, she looked like she was speechless and didn't know what to say, she honestly didn't understand why Ray cared for her so much the only person she ever knew that was caring to her was her dad. "I don't know what to say, thank you Ray!" Nora told him faintly almost as if she couldn't get her words out. He just grinned proudly at her "don't waste your second chance Nora!" He felt that she would do a good job in not wasting it. Nora kept dazing off into rays eyes as they were lost with fascination, "Why do you think there's so much hope for me Ray?" She asked him sincerely, as she saw that usual nervous look of his again as he was looking for an answer and by the looks of it he was probably going to try to lie to her. "Because you not a bad person Nora I've see how good you really are, like when you and your father held me captive as your prisoner and and you and I went back to Germany and that scientist you were going to smash his hand and you showed him mercy Nora, and when your dad followed us back and he said that he was going to torture him until he gave up the cold fusion formula you stood up to him and told him that torture isn't the answer, I honestly couldn't believe my own ears when I heard that but after I did I knew then and there that I was right that there is hope for you and that you are a good person!" He saw her smile at him he noticed how nice she looks when she smiles. She took a step closer to Ray closing the distance between then and she leaned in and Nora kissed Ray right on the lips. Ray didn't resist at all as he just leaned into it as the two continued their moment. The kiss finally broke Nora could have sworn to herself that she felt sparks when she did that as did Ray. There was a moment of awkward silence before someone finally spoke again "Oh, um, well that was very nice, I mean it was very good, well not good as in your an exceptional kisser I mean cause I think you are a great kisser even though I haven't had as much exp-" Nora put her finger on Ray's lips cutting him off and leaned in closer and whispered kindly "Thank you Ray!" taking her finger off his lips he smiled and gave her one of those 'it's nothing really' looks on his face before the two agents opened a portal to the time bureau and continued to escort Nora through as she kept trying to turn around and look back at Ray and smiled at him as she stepped through with the agents and the portal closed and she was gone. Ray finally had a moment to process everything that just happened 'Did I just kiss Nora Darhk?' 'Did Nora Darhk kiss me?' He thought to himself scratching the back of his head as he walked off to the waverider where the others were. He saw Nate standing there waiting for him and noticed the look on his face guessing that he just saw what happened a little bit ago. "I didn't know that you were a player Ray!" Nate said in his usual sly tone, Ray gave him a confused look as if he didn't know what Nate was referring to. But he did. "Come on buddy, I saw you two having your little moment over there, from the looks of things I would defiantly say the Nora Darhk has the hots for you, you sure you still don't have the hots for her?" Nate asked him, Ray took a moment to think he did tell the guys that he did have a bit of a connection with her but that it wasn't the kind like that, but that was then especially after everything that they've been through there was no denying that he has feelings for Nora. "Maybe!" Ray answered shyly, "atta boy Ray!" His friend said with a smirk on his face and patting him lightly on the back and walking into the ship. Ray had a good feeling that he would see Nora again soon. After all they both have all the time in the world.


End file.
